


a soft rabbit like you

by turnip (calculus)



Series: sext: are you listening [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Wonwoo has never wanted to fuck a bunny. Honest.





	a soft rabbit like you

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'm not a furry
> 
> written for [this](https://twitter.com/ujihoons/status/952959341040037889) drawing bc min is a Baiting Fck

Wonwoo was supposed to be in the library, head first in his macro-ec texts, studying for the midterm that Kang-gyosunim had promised would have everyone come out from the lecture hall crying. Crying. (What kind of university employs sadists, honestly, Wonwoo would like to send a strongly-worded cease-and-desist letter.)

But instead, he’s sitting in a dark bar, supporting Soonyoung’s latest gig as a dancer because he’s been blackmailed for the fifth time this month.

It’s really not so much the blackmail as it is watching Soonyoung on the bright-lit stage, sliding across the floor in a tight vest and tall stilettos. Everyone knows, Wonwoo’s not the most subtle of idiots, but he has a reputation to maintain. Little good that does, when it’s fucking Kwon Soonyoung in fucking fishnet and black panties that outline the curve of his ass so perfectly. The bunny ears are a nice touch.

Wonwoo has never wanted to fuck a bunny. Honest.

But he really wants to fuck Soonyoung in his bunny ears, wrap his strong legs around his shoulders and lick stripes over his fishnet-covered ass until Soonyoung begs for more, until everything is wet and dripping in Soonyoung’s panties, a white mess against the satin black material. He wants to slip slick fingers under the underwear, rip a hole in his stockings, and stroke Soonyoung’s hole until he drives the boy crazy, and then stretch him open, agonizing and slow.

He imagines spreading Soonyoung open, sucking hickeys into the soft skin of his inner thighs until the bites are red and livid against the black mesh of his tights, and Soonyoung is rolling his hips in the air, gasping and red-faced. He imagines the moans Soonyoung would make, whimpery and desperate, mushing his hair into clumps and knocking his headband askew because Soonyoung’s not allowed to touch himself until Wonwoo lets him, has to bare with the slow worship of his body until he’s trembling with the desperation to come from just Wonwoo’s slick mouth and hard fingers.

He imagines and imagines, and Soonyoung just lifts his hips up on stage, arms bracing his waist, and the sultry stare he gives the audience goes straight to Wonwoo’s dick.

Fuck.


End file.
